The Golden Circle
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Elaine de Corbenic was a Woad Princess, friend of Guinevere and a Lady of Camelot. But her romance with Sir Lancelot was not one made of poems but a mistake that grew into something better. [Complete]
1. Burning

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or any of the characters from that movie or myth. I own only the way the story is presented here on this page.

A/n: This is based on the King Arthur movie but also in the mythology of King Arthur and the Round table. Elaine de Corbenic is, according to the myth, a British princess (Best friend to Guinevere) who Lancelot saves from a spell cast by Morgan le Fay. She's also the mother of Galahad which made this interesting to write as Galahad is already in the movie. So some minor changes were made to accomadate both (Lancelot lives and there will be 2 Galahads!)

This was also meant as a challenge to me to see if I could write the story in segments of 500 words each. Each section is a piece of the myth surrounding Lancelot and Elaine. It didn't go the way I originally intended when I started to write about Elaine but for what it is, I decided to post it anyway.

* * *

Part One: Burning

He awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar bed; lying next to a woman he had just met a few days before. He felt ashamed at first, for betraying his feelings for Guinevere, although the women had never asked him to remain faithful to her. After all, she was quite happy and in love with her husband. However, in his mind he had committed adultery towards the women he loved with her best friend.

He turned over to look at the still sleeping Elaine, slowly going from ashamed to angry. The women had obviously tricked him; making him believe it was Guinevere he had made love to. He was both angry with her for ticking him and with himself for falling for it and actually acting upon his feeling for his best friend's wife.

Granted, Elaine was not a woman to scoff at. She was very beautiful, and often was considered the only women who could stand up to Guinevere when it came to beauty. Her hair and skin tone was darker then Guinevere's, and her eyes, if he remembered correctly, were dark brown. However, the fact remained that the women in the bed with him was not the Queen of Briton he loved nor did she belong to his heart and soul.

When she finally awoke they had fought. He supposed it was a little stupid of him to think she actually purposely came after him. Arthur, perhaps as she seemed to have an unhealthy fascination with the man but the truth was they had been both too drunk to even care who it was they were bedding. The fact that they remembered their actions was a surprise in itself. She had not been the Lady of the land as he had expected and gave as well as she got from him. He could still feel the wind as a vase flew past his ear to crash into the wall.

Apparently, he had called her Guinevere during the night. He couldn't remember what she had called him.

However, his doubts about her choice of him as a lover arouse once more as he left Corbenic at the sight of Elaine's maidservant looking at him with a smirk as if she had gotten the best of him. Elaine refused to see him off, and he wasn't disappointed. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to see her again. She would just be a reminder that he had once taken to bed his love's best friend. A barmaid was one thing but this was more of a betrayal.

The problem was he couldn't get the image of the enraged Elaine, grail maiden of the Woads out of his mind. He never told anyone about what happened, which was odd in itself, but his thoughts traveled back to her every once and awhile. She was a phantom in his memory now that haunted him.

She wasn't just any woman. She burned her way into his soul even without being present.


	2. Suffication

Disclaimer: See last chapter

A/N: has been not working for me for several days, so my updating was pushed back. I will no doubt have chapter 3 updated (hopefully FFnet will be good and stya working) tomorrow.

Suffocation

Bors couldn't understand Lancelot. Arthur had received word that a Briton who had joined the Knights had been bothering the King, asking for his daughter Elaine's hand in marriage. Bromwell was an idiot, and known as one very well in the Knight's inner circle where none of the new knights could enter.

So Arthur had asked Lancelot to take care of the matter. For the first time that Bors could remember, Lancelot declined. So instead Bors was going, along with Gawain and Galahad to Corbenic to see if they could get the amorous Bromwell to leave the good Woad Ruler and his young daughter alone.

He had heard many things about this Elaine. Some of the Britons who had moved into the fortress at Camelot (as they referred to it as) called her a witch, that her beauty could cause any man to do her bidding. Guinevere had laughed at this and simply said her friend was an enigma to many people and that was what drew people in. She was no witch. She was simply a girl skilled in battle and in healing (which had earned her the name the grail maiden).

Either way, Bors wanted to meet the friend of Guinevere's that had helped Isolde heal Tristan and Lancelot so they would live. He had not been there, having left to find Vanora and his children. Lancelot had remembered very little except that she had plunged her sword into Cyrnic's chest, throwing the arrow off slightly, enough that it pierced his shoulder instead of his lung. She had helped carry Tristan into the fortress and helped with his healing for a few hours before returning to her people.

Guinevere talked about her highly and kept a correspondence with her. She had managed to help, long distance of course, when Vanora had their thirteenth child and it had been a difficult pregnancy. The birth had been normal but she had a difficult time before and Elaine's prescribed herbs had helped ease the morning sickness and later the pain.

He rode into the village and was met by Bromwell himself, insisting that Bors help him in demanding the hand of Princess Elaine. Bors ignored him, walking towards the King whom he greeted.

"You must be Sir Bors," Pelles began with a smile. "I am glad to see you and your comrades." Pelles motioned for one of his servants to take the Knights' horses into the stables. He led Bors into his home, "We are pleased that Arthur has sent someone. My daughter does not wish to marry Bromwell and I will have no one forcing her hand in this matter. However, Bromwell is being very persistent and I fear that eventually my daughter may simply marry him to get him to leave us alone," he said sadly.

Pelles' five-year-old grandson walked into the room and Bors felt as if the breath had been taken out of his body. He remembered that face, those eyes, and that smile.

They were Lancelot's

Vote for the Readers: What should Little Galahad be called? Nicknames that have been nominated are Gally and Laddie. What do you think?

Review Responses:

_Cardeia_: It is an interesting way of doing things, but it does cause problems. I had trouble with this chapter because of the dialogue pushing it over the limit so I had to take some lines out to get it to 500. The easy part is that the myth, as far as I could find when I researched it, has spaces between the various events so I could write a segment and write only 500 words and not have it continued into two parts. I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

_LancelotandTristanbaby_: Thank you:) I plan on updating this frequently.

_Jael & Sapphire_: Thanks for reviewing! I already responded to your comments in AIM messenger but I wanted to thank you again for doing that for me.

_evil Jacquie_: Thanks first of all for reviewing it. Little Galahad arrives in this chapter, although he won't actually play more then a minor part until a couple parts down the road.


	3. Drowning

A/N: Just to let you know, the next couple will be close together in time period. It was determined that Gally is Elaine's nickname for her son. What the knights will call him is still up in the air.

* * *

Drowning

"Why did you not write of him?" Guinevere was hurt, Elaine could tell by the tone of her voice. And honestly she could not explain why she had not let her best friend know that she had had a child. Or that the child was the son of one of Arthur's Sarmatian Knights.

She paused, watching as her five-year-old son played with the younger children. She knew he would love it here with all the new people around and other children to play with.

"To be honest, I guess I was afraid of letting anyone know about him. He was my jewel, my little boy and I wanted to keep him as such for as long as possible." She sighed and leaned her head against the rock of the wall. "I am sorry. I am sorry it came to all of this."

Bors had asked her to come to Camelot, had almost insisted that she come. Outwardly it was to avoid killing the idiot Bromwell and "Guinevere misses her childhood friend and sister" but when she had arrived she had known what he was really trying to do. Give Lancelot a chance to know his own bastard son.

She winced at her own thoughts. She never had liked that term, even though that was what Little Galahad was. She loved her son, even though she did not love the father. Lancelot was a figment of her imagination now; changed over the years to some mystical creature she told her son stories about. He was noble and just. She never told him that he did not love her or that he was in love with another man's wife. As far as Gally was concerned, his father was the greatest Knight that ever existed.

"I love my son, Ginny. You have to know that. I was so afraid I would loose him to Camelot if I came here or let anyone know about him. Please do not be angry with me." It was not anger that was the emotion Guinevere felt but sadness for her friend and a little bit of jealousy. The women had a child, something that Guinevere had been trying to have since her marriage. Seven years and yet no pregnancy. Yet her friend had one night to give away her status of maiden and she had a son.

"I understand. Perhaps I would have done the same." She sighed. "I should let him go. Make him understand he needs to live a life for himself and not for me."

"Lancelot is a grown man. He should know that."

"Sometimes, men are idiots, Laney. We need to remind them what way they should go." She paused with a smile. "Why else do you think Vanora slaps Bors whenever he arrives home."

Elaine laughed but sobered quickly. "I think I've been promoting Lancelot's good qualities long enough that perhaps I've fallen in love with him as my son has." And that, she thought to herself, was not a good thing.

Review Responses:

_Cardeia:_ Thank you! I knew that according to the legend Bors was asked to fight against Elaine's suitor for her hand (Why, I forget) and that is how he found out about Galahad. I'm glad it turned out well. I'm glad I inspired you. I think that is the best review I have ever gotten:) It's fun but annoying because I would get to the end and find out it was 489 or 524 and have to edit for a while to even it to 500.

_Evenstar-mor2004:_ Yep, it was! According to the legend, Bors was the one who found out that Lancelot had a son and I figured he must have looked like his father. I keep picturing the kid from the movie who played young Lancelot but that is a lot older then 5.

_Sapphire: _I Thank you! And yes, we are victorious! As of this posting it still works. does the dance

_Evil Jacquie:_ I never heard of Arthur being called wart. Will have to look that up sometime hank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like this. Writes down your suggestions


	4. Breaking

An: The next update may be awhile because I have written a section that needs more explination so I have to write a few parts in between first. Hopefully it will be soon though. Thanks to all the readers.

* * *

Breaking 

"So how did you come up with his name?" They were walking along the lake behind the wall, calmly talking. It was a big difference from earlier in the day when they had been shouting at each other. It was quite a change from the usual women he associated with. Guinevere usually argued with him with an odd calmness, Vanora usually just slapped him and walked away and the other women just smiled and ignored him. Elaine raged back and gave him as well as he gave himself.

"My father chose it. You see, when I was born there was this women in our village who claimed she could see my future. I was supposed to have a son who would become the greatest knight and he would be able to use the shield that covers our ancient father's grave. He was also supposed to be related to someone who was supposed to be able to defeat the lions that guard the first Corbenic ruler, Galahad." Elaine shook her head. "I never believed it, but I humored him."

"So I'm supposed to defeat lions." Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Apparently. The legend goes that a Knight would come and defeat the two lions that guarded Galahad's grave. Once he did that he would meet a grail maiden of the house of Corbenic and 'beget' a lion that would become the greatest knight." She paused and looked at him. "Don't let it go to your head."

"No, of course not, my lady." Elaine's eyes narrowed at his sarcastic tone but she did not reply.

"I suppose you will want Gally to stay here with you."

"I would prefer that, yes. I don't care what you think of me, Elaine, but I want to be involved with my son." He walked to stand in front of her. "Regardless of how I feel about his mother." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"And how is that, Sir Lancelot." He could feel the bridges they had built since that morning starting to break. "Let me guess, you are still under the delusion that I tricked you into my bed in some strange way of getting back at Guinevere for marrying Arthur. I hate to break it to you, but you're not the end-all in the universe. We are both to blame for that night, and I hold no regret or shame about it. At least I called you by your own name." With that she left him standing beside the water with his thoughts.

Lancelot swore to himself. That was not what he intended to happen, and her response was surprising to him as well. He knew that she had been angry at him for claiming she was using him to get to Arthur and frankly after he had rode for a day afterwards he had come to that conclusion too. He respected Elaine for the fiery way she went into everything, and he realized now she didn't realize that fact.

The bridges had crumbled into dust.

* * *

Review Responses:

_Babaksmiles:_ I'm glad you like this story. It's usually updated daily.

_Evenstar-mor2004_ Well, this gives you a hint at his reaction. One day perhaps I shall write a direct segment with his reaction. Thanks:)

_Cardeia_: Ah, well technically his version of them was general ownership too. Just have to refrain from having them exactly the same or with the same events. It would be interesting to see where you would go with it. You should at least write it:) As for Lancelot's reaction, it is going to take a couple a fights and other things before they both figure it out and get things together. It's fun to write this:)


	5. Practice

A/N: Once again I present you a scene in the complicated loves of our Knights. (sound soap oprea-ish enough?) Anyway, this chapter is from Little Galahad's POV on the Knights and on his parents.

Question? Should I bring Isolde into this or should I leave her to her own story sometime in the future?

* * *

Practice

Galahad watched the Knights as they practiced in the late afternoon sun in awe. He sometimes couldn't believe that he was standing amongst some of the very men his mother had told him stories about. They were his heroes and those of many of his friends in his tribe.

There was Bors, who he had met first and who had made sure he was under someone's watchful eye while his parents duked it out about whatever issue they had with each other. Galahad personally thought they were being silly and told Bors' wife Vanora that but she had just smiled. He wasn't quite sure what she meant. Anyway, Bors had even allowed him to play with his long sword before Elaine found out about it. She wasn't too happy about that.

Then there was Arthur, whom he had meant first after he arrived at the fortress. He seemed all right for an Adult although over worried about something. Apparently he was his mother's best friend's husband and therefore eligible for the title of Uncle but Galahad didn't feel comfortable calling the great man that yet.

Gawain was an interesting character, someone who seemed almost as curious about him as he was about the Knights. He had a loud laugh and was always in favor of fun over work but did the work anyway. Galahad was also interesting, but more for the fact that the man shared his name. He had played a game of chess with him and had almost won before they had to leave for the practice.

Tristan was the man that amazed the young boy the most. He was graceful when he fought, a silent passion about the way he moved. While the others seemed to fight with zeal, he fought with a regal calm that must have disarmed his opponents almost as much as his skill with the sword did. Elaine had told him many stories of Tristan and his hawk, including how the man had nearly died at the famous Battle at Baden Hill.

Galahad's musings on the Knights was broken only by the sudden appearance of his mother rushing by towards her room and his father coming to stand besides him at the edge of the practice ring. The two stood in silence watching the others.

"Can I be Knight when I grow up?" Lancelot only smiled and nodded slightly.

Lancelot, of any of the knights, was the most confusing to the boy. He realized this was his father but he had trouble connecting the man beside him with the man his mother told him about. In the past three days he, as the other knights had, became more human to him but unlike the other knights he still remained a mystery to Galahad.

"Hey, has your mother taught you how to shoot an arrow yet? We can go work at the targets till it gets dark if you want." Galahad smiled, nodded and started to pull his father towards the target practice area.

* * *

Hopefully, this gave some insight into the view Galahad has of his father as well as his relationship with the other Knights. I always see Bors as becoming the Big Uncle who enjoys hanging around his own children and those of his friends. He got to play a big part in helping Galahad get to know the Knights and what it was to be at Camelot.

* * *

Review Responses:

_Evenstar:_ At this point, he needs to, but then again, she doesn't need to jump to conclusions.

_Cardeia:_ Ah, the tension. And it shall continue for some time, even after the two actually figure out things aren't that bad between them. Thank you for the compliments on my writing. I am glad you continue to enjoy my little experiment:) This chapter was a bit harder to write then the others because it was from Galahad's pov and he sees things a bit differently.


	6. Daring

Daring

Lancelot found Elaine in the fortress hall after sending Galahad off to spend the night with Bor's children. She was sitting alone at the large round table, in what would have been his seat ironically enough. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head against her hands.

He had forgotten that she was every bit as passionate as he was, and that she no doubt was still mad at him. She was the one who misunderstood his words but he hadn't spoken them well.

"Forgive me, all right. I didn't mean it as it came out." He walked over to her and stood behind her and leaned down so he was face to face with her. Looking into her blue eyes, he suddenly recalled something Gawain had said once after telling a story to Bors' daughters about a Knight who fell in love with an old Hag, only seeing her beauty because of his love for her.

"You can't make yourself love someone, nor can you choose who you love," he had responded when Angela had asked why the knight had loved the women if she was so ugly. Why hadn't he fallen for a beautiful princess like the other knights? Then of course, she had asked the ultimate question: How do you know when you are in love. "It takes a lot," Gawain had replied, "And there are quite a few false alarms along the way, but you'll know, Angie Darling. You'll know."

Was Guinevere a false start? He took Elaine's hands to get her to face him after she turned away from him and pulled her up to stand next to him. She looked up at him, obviously curious. He realized that she really did have a beautiful face, even if she wasn't as beautiful as Guinevere. Like Guinevere, her beauty came from the inside and what he had seen about her from knowing her the last few days, watching her when she didn't know it, he knew she was a beautiful human being, flawed just like everyone else.

"Do you think we could start over? Forget about that night and just concentrate on now. I'll forgive you for not telling me about Galahad and you'll forgive me for being such an ass that day?" She was silent for a moment.

"I suppose we could. Just stop reminding me that I was infatuated with Arthur, ok. That was a long time ago and it was a childish crush, that's all." Lancelot smiled and kissed her forehead. They were going to get better now that they had gotten over the past. He hugged her close to him, finding her tall enough to fit underneath his chin.

"You know, your shorter then Ginny." Elaine sighed in aspiration and hit his shoulder.

"You just got back into my good graces, Sir Knight, I think it be good for you not to drop out of them again." She smiled though, which Lancelot thought was the greatest thing at that moment.

* * *

You know, I was going to put their first kiss in that segment but decided a kiss on the forehead was a better choice in their relationship. They need to take it slow. Granted, a scene that I wrote that takes place after this is now not going to work, but perhaps I shall post that as an out-take when I am finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Review Responses: 

_Evenstar:_ Yep, and there shall be more. Granted, that is if Elaine doesn't kill him when she finds out that Galahad was around sharp arrows…. Hopefully I shall have more of the Knights in future episodes

_Delis:_ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

_Babaksmiles_: According to the myth, Guinevere and Elaine were friends but they got into a fight over the fact that Guinevere was going to marry Arthur. She decided that she was going to get back at Guinevere by sleeping with the man she loved, which was Lancelot. Granted, this is only a couple versions out of many so it depends on how you look at it. Many versions actually have her in love with Lancelot. Then there is the Elaine who is Lady of Shallot, whom I didn't like as much. Too Damsel in distressy.

I've given Elaine in this story a little bit more of a flawed human approach rather then the evil woman who hates Guinevere for marrying Arthur. She also isn't immediately in love with Lancelot, she's not going to die if he doesn't love her like Lady of Shallot and She's a bit of a fighter rather then someone in need of a lot of help. However, I've kept a lot of the original Elaine in this story. It is just hard to keep some of it because of the dismysicalification done with the movie.

If you want to know more about the myth in regards to Elaine,check my user info...I have the link posted there. I would post it on here but apparently the use of hyperlinks is not allowed.

_Kafan:_ Thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this part/episode too:)


	7. Confusion

Confusion

It had been a year since that night at the Round table and Elaine had settled into life at Camelot easily. Vanora, Guinevere, and her had become an inseparable threesome who ruled the roost while the men were off fighting any remaining incursions of Saxons. Galahad had been growing up fast, more and more often asking to have the Knights to teach him something new. Elaine still bulked at the idea of her son messing around with swords, but after both Tristan and Galahad had promised to watch over her son along with Lancelot. She had reluctantly allowed it.

Her life had been very simple and uncomplicated, but then Isolde had arrived. The young Irish princess had been a bubbling fountain of happiness and love, sharing with all the fact that she had been quite won over by Sir Tristan and it hadn't been hard to find out he had been just as in love with her. What made Elaine confused was what Isolde had said to her.

It had started one day when Isolde had followed her to learn about the various places in the village near the fortress. She had been talking a ongoing conversation (one-sided mostly) on the various romances. She had talked about Guinevere and Arthur and of course the original couple Vanora and Bors. What had shocked Elaine was when Isolde started talking about her and Lancelot. How they were such a cute couple and how she hoped that Tristan and her would become as close as they were.

When had that happened, she wondered to herself. She hadn't corrected Isolde, deciding not to break the girls illusions of great love and the like, but also because it had caused her to think back on the last year and try to figure out how on earth they appeared to be together.

Sure, Lancelot didn't take on the Barmaids as often as he had in the past, but that had been true before she had even stepped into Camelot. That was more because of Guinevere then anything. He spent a lot of time with her because of their son, not because he felt anything other then friendship for her.

She certainly didn't gaze at him lovingly like Vanora and Guinevere did their husbands and she didn't rush to meet him when he came home. He never kissed her or brought her flowers like Galahad did for Helene. They were friends, but she was unsure where this perfect example of tranquility had come from.

Isolde had obviously missed their fighting the day before on whether or not Galahad was old enough to learn to use a real sword. She had been sure that most of the village had heard it, as they tended to have very loud arguments.

Elaine was very sure they weren't in love with each other, regardless of what Isolde thought. However, there was the one part of her that betrayed the rest. The part that wished they were the romantic couple Isolde saw.

* * *

Well, here comes in Isolde, Tristan's great love (also a mythological character from Arthur). She's getting Elaine wondering, and now someone has to get Lancelot thinking. This chapter was actually not how I originally planed out when I opened up my Word program to start typing it. It was supposed to end with perhaps a realization by someone that they love the other but apparently my fingers thought differently. More time for those two.

I also had trouble in keeping this to 500 words. When I first finished it, it was about 520, but then I took out a few un-needed things and got it down to 500. All the more reason to write antoher section to put those thoughts in.

* * *

Review Responses:

_blueicedragon129:_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

_Evenstar:_ Yep, the problem is that now he has to realize that she's not just some random woman. And vice versa. Thanks for the review.

_Cardelia:_ Don't worry; Galahad shall have some more scenes. I have to figure a way of distinguishing between him and the older Galahad but he shall return, perhaps to bang some sense into his parent's heads. Some very good ideas. I'll see if I can use them:) Elaine is gravitating more towards Lancelot at the moment then he is towards her (as far as we know) but she's in denial about it, as you can see:) Isolde & The other girls are going to have to get on her case.


	8. Confusion Deux

A/N: For skipping the usual daily update I give you two chapters this time. For some reason I have hit one of those periods of time when it takes you awhile to write a sentence, let alone an actual story. Thanks for waiting. The review responces are on the second chapter.

* * *

Confusion Deux

Lancelot now regretted agreeing to this particular mission. It had seemed quite easy, simply a diplomatic trip to see some of Merlin's allies up in the northern part of the Island. Elaine had tagged along, being Woad herself, as a representative of the Woads. It was supposed to be a simple trip there and back, maybe say a few days and visit.

However, it had not turned out that way.

Somehow he had gotten tricked into joining a tournament and now as forced to fight some guy who liked like he was twice the size of Lancelot with all the strength and force that comes with. Elaine on the other hand had been forced to stay with the ladies of the court, which she had already told him that she really did not like. Apparently the daughter of the local ruler, also named Elaine or the Lady of Shallot, had decided that Elaine was to be her gossip buddy. Now, while Elaine did tend to do some gossiping with Guinevere and Vanora it was all in good fun and most it was just news of happenings around town. Lady Elaine however was a true gossip as well as extremely interested in Lancelot himself.

Elaine was bored to tears and got irritated very easily at Lady Elaine's gushing about him and let him know it. He had tried to joke about it, telling her that she was just jealous. Elaine had just glared at him and then went to bed.

Apparently Astolat had heard about the crush and had decided to attempt to get Lancelot to marry his young daughter. It would be a good political match, he said, connecting the Woads with the Knights of King Arthur. Lancelot failed to see how it would benefit him any, or even that of Lord Astolat. So he politely declined, and Astolat accepted

Lady Elaine, however, did not take it as well as Astolat did. She ranted and raved, mostly how Elaine was the reason he had declined, that she was a dreadful cow and no doubt had the knights all wrapped around her finger. She brought up the fact that she wasn't wed before she gave birth to Galahad and said some more nasty things. Oddly enough, Elaine just let her rave and then stood up, said her goodbyes to Lord Astolat and left. Lancelot soon followed, and he briefly heard the lord calmly rebuking his daughter.

Lancelot did grant the Princess some things. It was because of Elaine he had declined, but not because she had him wrapped around her finger or any of the other knights. If anyone was wrapped around someone's finger, it was Tristan and Isolde.

The strange part about it was he couldn't help but compare the young princess against the only years older Elaine. And it surprised him a little to see that he could imagine himself with Elaine years down the road. She, essentially, was exactly what he would look for and it was confusing.


	9. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

It was Christmas and of course Arthur had the whole village looking forward to it. Galahad didn't think it was that bad of an idea despite being a Christian holiday. This year, however, he had a mission to complete.

Not the everyday fight-the-Saxons type of mission, but one subtler. He had decided enough was enough and he was going to make sure that Elaine and Lancelot realized that they were more then just friends and parents of the younger Galahad. They had been taking their relationship very slow ever since they had reunited three years ago.

At this point it was ignorance of the truth more the denial. Elaine had realized her feelings pretty much when Isolde had arrived and Lancelot not too long after a trip to another Woad village. Galahad-the-younger had told him that when the three of them were together even he could tell something was up between the two. And he was eight.

So, along with Bors and Gawain, he was going to try and play matchmaker and figured that Christmas was the perfect time for it. After all, he had props to help him. Mistletoe was such an great invention and one day he was going to thank whoever it was who decided to put that particular myth into it. If the person was still alive of course.

He had positioned one right over the table that Lancelot usually resided at during their time at the Tavern and now only had to figure out how to get Elaine over there. That was where Bors and Vanora came in. They had devised a plan to get the two to set at the same table and then someone, most likely Vanora, would announce that the mistletoe was above them after a few minutes.

Gawain had come up with a backup plan of getting into an argument with Lancelot and bringing in Elaine in cause the first plan didn't work. Galahad hoped the first plan did work because he wasn't too sure if Elaine would fight with Gawain. Lancelot, she would, but Gawain she most likely would shake her head and walk off to talk to Guinevere and Isolde about the medical supplies they would need soon. Both Elaine and Isolde worked in the position of village doctor since both had experience with caring for a lot of people.

Lancelot was sitting in his usual spot, playing a game with a few of the remaining roman soldiers and Elaine was talking to Vanora about something. She handed her a jug of wine and Elaine took it over to Lancelot's table.

Galahad watched from his usual spot, as the two talked and then looked up at the mistletoe. Lancelot had stood up and looked as if he was going to give Elaine the required kiss when Arthur and Guinevere stood up and announced they were having a baby.

Galahad was irritated, but he knew he would get another chance. Right now there were two people he needed to congratulate.

* * *

Well, the last two chapters were not what I thought was good, but hopefully I shall improve. Not sure if this was clear enough or not, but the Galahad who was scheming was Galahad the adult, not their son.

* * *

Review Responses:

_Delis:_ hmm..That is an idea. Galahad hasn't finished with them yet!

_Babaksmiles:_ Thank you:) I hope you liked the last two.

_Blueicedragon129:_ Apparently neither of the Knights. Granted someone needs to get him to see that he needs to get moving before she goes to someone else..

_Cardeia_: I agree. I have one story that I still have from a while back that actually stops mid sentence. I'll never finish it but sometimes I get it out thinking I will and I get inspired for other stories.

I think a lot of relationships sneak up on people so it is more obvious to those who know you well. Those who don't might not catch it but if they know you very well as some friends tend to do, they will notice if you're in love with someone:)


	10. Proposals

Proposals

"I think I'm going to take up Bromwell on his proposal." Guinevere simply stared at her for a second.

"Perhaps it is the hormones messing with my hearing, but I could have sworn I heard you saying you were going to accept Bromwell's proposal."

"That is exactly what I said."

"Why?" Guinevere was dumbfounded. Bromwell was a nice man and all, but wasn't the type she would picture Elaine being happy with. It didn't help that his annoying perusal of Elaine pretty much alienated him from most of the knights, particularly Tristan and Galahad. Plus she wasn't totally sure of his intentions toward Elaine.

"Because I figure it is about time. You know I have always wanted children, and it would help to have a husband for that. Galahad deserves to have some siblings to play with."

"But you don't love Bromwell!"

"I doubt that love is in the cards for me, Ginny. If I hadn't seen it with you and Arthur I would think it just a fairy tale. Besides, he isn't a monster you know."

"No, but I don't want my friend trapped in something that will make her unhappy. Let's face it Laney, you're not going to be happy with Bromwell. The man gushes over you. You would want someone who doesn't treat you like a fragile piece of glass but doesn't neglect you either."

"Do you honestly think Bromwell sees me as a damsel in distress, in need of someone to save me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But if this is what you think is the best course of action, I won't stop you. It is my duty as a friend however to point out the reasons why you shouldn't." Guinevere sighed. "Are you sure that it isn't your position of power that he seeks?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the daughter of a Woad King, the best friend to the Queen and a friend of Arthur himself. And you have always been that way…well, maybe not Arthur's friend but you know what I meant. Anyway, there are a lot of people who would love to marry to improve their standing as far as the political scene goes."

"Arthur wouldn't allow a man to become a powerful simply because of his marriage."

"I know that, but Bromwell doesn't. Whose to say he isn't trying to get in with Arthur. He has been spending a lot of time in Camelot asking around about him." She sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"How about this. I will continue to think about it for the next few days and then make my decision. Does that make you happy." Guinevere smiled, but wasn't sure if she believed her.

"Yes, very much so. Gives me time to find a way to convince you not to marry him." Elaine only laughed. She knew that Guinevere didn't have a high opinion of the man, but she didn't know what would make her change her mind.

* * *

Well, this was actually an idea I had for a few chapters back but it didn't pan out till now. Bromwell has arrived back into the picture and it is up to Guinevere to kick him back out again. Her pregnancy has reawaken in Elaine her want of children, so she's stupidly considering Bromwell the stalker to be her husband.

* * *

Review Responses:

_Dellis:_ Yep. When one or more Knights come together, interesting things ensue. Thanks for the review.

_Cardeia:_ I love Galahad. He's such a cool character and he really isn't that developed in the movie beyond a couple of scenes near the beginning of the film.

I found the version of Elaine when she's the lady of Shallot very sad and also kinda pathetic in a way. That is why I liked the Elaine that I used much better. She's got more of a backbone. Lady Elaine is just a spoiled person in this fic which isn't exactly the way the legend goes but there are some elements I didn't use.

I was actually planning an chapter fic before this where Elaine and Lancelot meet at the Battle on Baden Hill and end up in a relationship to forgot their feelings for Arthur and Guinevere.


	11. Swordplay

Part 11: Sword-play.

Elaine was practicing her swordsmanship on the practice fields when Lancelot caught up with her. He took out his own sword and jumped into the fight she was having with the air. They practiced in silence for a while. To be honest, he was trying to get some of anger he had after hearing from Arthur what she planned to do. He wasn't exactly sure why he was mad, but he knew he was.

Lancelot won the first round, reaching her neck before she reached his and they stepped back from each other preparing for another round. They circled slightly to keep themselves ready to fight.

"I hear your planning on marrying Bromwell." He managed to say it calmly, even though it seemed ridiculous that she would even consider that twit.

"News travels fast. I take it Guinevere has sent you to persuade me that I am making a mistake in considering the man."

"Not exactly, although I would agree with her. For goodness sake, Elaine, he practically stalks you. Why do you want to give in to that?"

"Perhaps I need it," she stated.

"Need what? A man who follows your every move?"

"No, a man who sees me more then just Guinevere's friend or the mother of Galahad." She lunged at him, starting the second round.

"You honestly think we don't see you as your own person?" He blocked her and for a moment the only sound was the clanging of their swords.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." She blocked every one of his shots at her. She was getting better. She had always been a good swordsman, but in the past few years with the Knights to practice with, she had improved tremendously, and almost was as good as Galahad and Lancelot. Granted, they had their weight and swords built for constant use while hers was a lighter sword, built for use if needed.

"You can't bloody marry that idiot, even if he is attracted to you. Most men are anyway."

She tripped him and placed her sword at his neck with a smirk. He had been distracted and had lost because of it. He sighed and looked up at her.

"You can't really tell me what to do, Lancelot, you realize that?" she stated, ignoring his later comment. Even if they were attracted to her, it was only a meager since most of them treated her like a sister, or one of the guys.

He growled slightly, knocked her sword away with his own and then tripped her so she ended up on the ground as well. He stuck his sword in the ground, stood up and then helped her to stand. When she went to pick up her sword from where it lay next to his, he grabbed her arm to keep her there.

"I may not be able to _tell_ you what to do, but I can certainly show you." With that he pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

I actually got kinda inspired while watching Ella Enchanted (Which has Hugh Dancy if you didn't know…Galahad!) I'm hoping to write another segment before I go to bed. I'm not sure how many more segments I will have before this ends, but I'm going to try to finish it before too long.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

From Chapter 10:

_Evenstar_: Well, she sent her biggest weapon, Lancelot!

_Cardeia_: Ah, well we shall get to what Galahad thinks of Brom-the-stalker-boy. Both of them. Little Galahad and Sir Galahad team up a lot on things;)

It actually isn't getting much easier to write 500 word segments. Most times I go over but for this chapter I wrote it and it was 300 and some odd words. It took awhile trying to fit in the other 200 words without continuing the story farther then it needed to go.

From the later responses to Chapter 9:

_Evenstar_: Thank you:)

_Seacucomber_: nope it isn't because then there would be no reason for the story (unless they break up and you have to try to get them back together etc.) I'm glad you have enjoyed the story this far, and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well.


	12. Confrontation

A/N: Well, today you get a special double issue of the GC. It's 1000 words instead of the normal 500. A lot of dialogue, and you get to learn more about Bromwell-the-stalker.

I decided that Gally (Galahad-the-younger) would call his mom Mum since it is in England but I may change it to Mama or just Mom later on. Not sure or not.

I'm going to do reader responces after my next update. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I do appricate your continued reading of this fic. I have to say it keeps me motivated to write more. Your keeping the other bunnies at bay, another thing I am greatful for.

* * *

Confrontation

To say Elaine was confused was understatement. Lancelot was kissing her. Not an ordinary "Good to see you" type kiss either. The last time she had been kissed like this was near the hot springs by Lancelot eight years before.

There was a part of her that said that was pretty pathetic that she hadn't been good and kissed since one night she had too much ale and gave into temptation with a visiting Knight. It was also pathetic that she was quite enjoying this when she by any means should be furious that he had decided to kiss her when she was supposed to be considering engagement to another man.

Granted, it didn't say much about her now did it.

So she did the only thing her confused mind could think of and pushed him away and walked _very quickly_ away from where Lancelot was still standing to her personal spot beside some rocks above the lake. She needed time to think.

And think she did. To be honest, she had been "settling" for Bromwell. He was perfectly alright despite the objections heard from both Lancelot, Guinevere and Galahad (the Knight, not her son who didn't know). He just wasn't Mr. Perfect for her. She doubted she was going to find him there.

But then again, she was thrown for a twist with this latest _event_ with Lancelot. She obviously still felt attracted to the man, but did she have any feelings for him romantically. She groaned to herself as she realized she did, ever since Isolde had made her think about it she had.

"Mum, your not throwing things are you?" Elaine looked up to see Galahad standing nearby with half a smile.

"What makes you think I was going to throw things?"

"You always do when you fight with Dad."

"Who said I fought with your father?"

"No one. I just know how you both react. Dad is currently drinking considerable amounts of wine, at least according to Uncle Galahad, and that usually means he has either come home from a mission where he had to kill or you two had a fight."

"We didn't fight. Not really. We just disagreed on my possible engagement to Bromwell." It was as good of a time as any for her to see her son's reaction to his could-be stepfather.

"Mom, you can't!" She raised an eyebrow.

"And why not."

"Several reasons, but the most important one is your supposed to marry Dad."

"Oh, honey I don't think things always work out that way."

"But you love each other. I know it. You two have that same eye-communication thing Aunt Ginny and Uncle Arthur have. Galahad and Tristan agree with me. And you can't marry someone you don't love."

"But Honey, don't you want siblings?"

"Sure, I do. You can have them with Dad." He stated. "Brom-Stalker can't have kids anyway. Not sure why not, but he told Tristan that he couldn't. Said he would be glad to get rid of me."

"What? Who told you this?"

"No one. I was helping Tristan in the stables and was up in the lofts getting something when he came in. I didn't mean to listen in, Mum, honest I wasn't." Galahad walked up to his mom and sat down on the rock beside him. "I don't…I don't think he is a nice man, Mum. Not like the Knights anyway. None of them like him. Uncle Bors calls him stuff he says I'm not allowed to repeat."

Elaine could just hear what Bors would have called Bromwell. If what Galahad said was true, he wasn't going to be the only one calling Bromwell those things. Elaine was going to call him that and more. No one pushed her son to the side.

"Honey, why don't you go and see if you can distract your father for a bit. I need to talk to a few people.

Line

Elaine found Bromwell sitting in the Tavern, drinking with his arms around two bountiful brunettes. She walked to the table and stood in front of it, staring down at him till the two barmaids left and they were alone in that section of the tavern. She knew that they were being watched though by both Tristan and Galahad. Most likely Gawain and Bors as well.

"Bromwell, have you at any time mentioned that you would be rid of my son once we were married?"

"Of, course." She was disgusted. The man wasn't even going to deny it, too into his own importance. "Why would I raise another man's son?"

"Perhaps because that was the only way you would keep the mother as your wife."

"When I am your husband, you will have no choice in the manner. As your husband it is my choice that matters, not yours. You are simply a wife. I shall be a King." Suddenly it became clear to her. He was half drunk, allowing him to be honest. He had played a charade, with her as a fool. The man was defiantly of roman thought if not Roman himself.

"You're a Pig." She was furious. "Forgot about ever becoming a Fisher King because even if there was a chance of you gaining the title by marriage, that option is no longer open to you," She took a deep breath, willing herself not to throw the table on him now. "Besides, my brother is now King. I no longer hold the kingdom."

"You shall be my wife. I have your brother's permission and his word is more important to yours, woman." Elaine's eyes flashed but before she could say anything, a voice came from behind her.

"She is under my protection and I have under good notice that it is to be her decision as to who she shall marry," Arthur said from his spot nearby. "She has the same right to choice as you do Bromwell. If you believe otherwise, you may leave, for you are certainly no longer welcome here."


	13. Aftermath

Aftermath.

Bromwell was gone. Elaine felt drained. She couldn't believe she had let herself get doped by him. He was a pig, and he didn't even have the sense to deny those things she threw at him. Tristan and Bors had escorted him outside the fortress and made sure he was on his way.

Now her mind was free to focus on other matters…mainly why Lancelot had kissed her. So she stood up and went off to find him. She knew he was doing something with Galahad, so it wasn't hard to find him. Her son was always trying to fight like a knight and always got one of his "uncles" to train him in some martial art. Recently he had taken up falconry with Tristan. He was actually quite skilled with it and had impressed the regal knight. She had a feeling that Galahad was going to make Isolde's fight to have children a little easier after their wedding in March.

Sure enough, Lancelot and both of the Galahads were located in the archery field. He seemed to notice her as she walked up and helped Galahad notch his arrow. The boy released it and actually managed to get it quite close to the center of the target that had been set up. He smiled and looked up at his father and then at his mother once he noticed her. He rushed over to her, rambling on how he had done it all by himself and she laughed as she told him she knew, she had seen it.

Galahad the Knight seemed to realize why she had come down to the field and distracted Galahad with the idea of going swimming with Gilly and Bors other children. The boy excitedly followed him. Lancelot watched him go before turning to Elaine.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" She asked getting to the point. "Was it because of Bromwell or because you actually wanted to?" Lancelot sighed and looked at the ground for a moment, considering his answer.

"If I said both, would you believe me?"

"Why would you want to kiss me is another question I have. You never seemed that much interested in me before." At that Lancelot simply looked at her and made a motion towards the direction their son had gone. She simply glared at him. He sighed and decided that with Elaine, sometimes one had to show her rather then tell her.

So he kissed her again, and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back. He stepped back and looked at her.

"Do you really want to get involved with me? I'm not exactly Mr. Perfect as Brom-the-stalker-boy seemed to be to you." She snorted and he looked at her confused.

"Bromwell is out of the picture. He figured that he could get a wife and a royal title without the stepson. No one pushes my son out of the way." Lancelot smiled.

"Well, that certainly not something you would have to worry about with me."

* * *

Well, now they finally got to the "dating" part of their relationship. I'm not sure what that would be called in 5th century Britain, but there it is.

We also have Tristan and Isolde's wedding to look forward as well as the birth of Guinevere and Arthur's child. Which brings to me to my next reader interaction Poll:

Girl or Boy for the Castus Family? And what names do you have in mind?

Also, Please note that after this Friday I will be returning home where my Internet connection will be downgraded from DSL to Dial up on Thursday. Which means less time with me online. If I have not yet completed this story my updates may be mores sporadic in nature.

* * *

Review Responses:

For chapter 10:

_Blueicedragon129_: Don't worry…I'm not going to kill you:) I may actually do that story, although it will take a lot longer then this story to write. A lot of time spent on that fic as well. This story allows some flexibility in that I can write my other stories and still keep up with this one since I'm only expected to have 500 words (or in the case of chapter 11, 1000).

For Chapter 11:

_Blueicedragon129_: Well, they are continuing it for now anyway. We can only hope they don't mess up again.

_Cardeia_: Well, I have found that most of my 500 word chapters meet just under the one-page mark. Those with dialogue may extend to a few lines into the second page. I think it helps because it is helping me keep it down. I can't be overly descriptive with anything because I have to keep a certain pace and show an event in one chapter.

Thank you! That is one of the things that make me always be weary of my own stories. I'm never sure if I keep them in character, even my own original characters. It is nice to know that I am. Lancelot seems to be level headed except on certain occasions when someone he cares about is in danger (The knights/Arthur in the start and then Arthur in the end). He was bit afraid he was going to loose Elaine and possibly his son to Brom-the-stalker (who used to be Brom-stalker but that sounded a little bit too much like a famous author to really work out right). Course, Elaine always riles him up:)

_Evenstar-mor2004:_ Yep, they do. Took them long enough. Galahad is going on Eight now. They are very slow when it comes to their relationship.

_Babaksmiles_: As you now know, she kissed him back. She's always harbored an attraction to Lancelot (as is obvious) but only now she conceding that perhaps that isn't all there is.

_Delis_: Yep, there is more. You should have 13 chapters now….

For Chapter 12:

_Jael_: Thank you for the review. Yes, Galahad is very important to Elaine. The simple fact that someone would think that they could take her son away from her makes her furious. The fact that he said it to one of the Knights, and unknowingly Galahad, makes her even madder. The Knights have become her family, her brothers as it is. The straw the broke the camel's back was the fact that he didn't even try to hide the fact that was what he believed. Her mother-bear attitude went into full force in that occasion and if Bromwell is smart he will never come back to Camelot because Galahad has several Uncles who will protect him as well.

_Cardeia_: Yeah. Galahad is a smart kid. A lot like his father;). I'm glad you liked that segment so much:) It was fun to write. As to wither or not Brom-the-stalker will come back. Well, you'll just have to see.

Oh…btw I blame you if Lorina ever graces the scene. I was checking over part 14 (which is complete) and found out that I had written Lorina instead of Vanora.


	14. Intertwined

Intertwined

When Isolde and Tristan's wedding day arrived, there was much celebration. The men all joked around about how surprising it was that Tristan would be the third to marry out of their merry band of brothers. Everyone was in a happy mood and it was almost if the celebration had started days before the actual wedding. Elaine had no doubt that it would continue for some days to come yet.

Tristan and Isolde were now whisking away to a small cottage near Corbenic that Elaine had offered to them as a honeymoon spot. They had been surprised by the gift, but she figured the two would want some quiet time alone before coming back to the village at the wall and all that came with.

Currently, the happy couple was sitting next to each other at the round table, smiling and laughing at the antics of those around them. Elaine sat off to the left of Percy, a sleepy Galahad next to her. The boy wasn't used to staying up so late and had insisted he was old enough. He was fighting his drooping head with all his might, trying to prove himself. Percy, a newer knight, saw this and decided he would help the young boy and made it appear as if he was going to bed. About a half hour later, Percy returned to the party, and Elaine thanked him.

"Having fun?" Lancelot came up from behind her and handed her a glass of wine.

"Of course," she replied with a smile and kissed him on the check. "Certainly more fun then Greta and Guinevere." The former because she was in love with Tristan for a reason no one knew as Tristan never talked to her, and the later because she was very uncomfortable during her late pregnancy.

"Well, can't exactly help that. Galahad in bed?"

"Yes, thanks to Percy." Lancelot shook his head at the nickname, but knew that the other Knight didn't mind. It was strange the comradeship Elaine had with his follow Knights. He pulled her away from Percy and Galahad (who was urging Vanora to sing) and into his lap as he sat down in his usual chair. He leaned his head against her shoulder and the two continued to watch the others celebrate.

"Well, Lancelot, it seems that you got a piece of home tonight," Guinevere commented as Arthur and herself made their way to where the others were sitting. Lancelot turned to look at her with a smile while Arthur and Elaine looked at her simply confused.

"How so?"

"Well, we have the fires, dancing, and given what Greta is wearing we almost have the naked dancing." Lancelot's smile widened as he realized what she was referring to. With a wink she continued. "I'm sorry but we have nothing to sacrifice tonight."

"Did I miss something?" Elaine asked Arthur which made the two in on the joke laugh. Arthur just shrugged, as he had no clue what they were talking about either.

* * *

Ah..a moment in the life of the Camelot family. The next chapter is the birth of the heir! Still taking votes on baby names. So far I have 2 names: Lorina and Marcus.

* * *

Review Responses:

To all: There are times I wish this was a bit like the other achieves where you could answer the reviews as you got them instead of putting them in the chapters, but oh well. Here goes:

_Evenstar_: That was what I thought as well, but I wasn't sure. : Notes down suggestion for name: As for internet, fingers are still crossed. Haven't heard anything back from my parents yet.

_Cardeia_:points to author notes: She may make it in there yet!

I totally agree on your assessment of Lancelot. I have to say the image of Lancelot shopping for a car was funny. Actually picturing any of the knights trying to buy a car is funny. I can see Bors being the type to stand on the bumper and bounce. Of course that imagery leads me to think of capital one commercials…

I'm glad you like Elaine. I always hated how many of the female characters in the myth were reduced to damsels in distress or complete witches (would have used another word there but that might get me in trouble.) Guinevere is considered both, Morgan le Fay is evil and Elaine de Corbenic is just someone out to get back at her ex-best friend for marrying Arthur unless you prefer the Elaine, Lady of Shallot version where she couldn't stand the fact that Lancelot didn't love her so she willed herself to die and be sailed off to Camelot with a note blaming Lancelot for it. So my Elaine is bit better then what she is in the traditional mythos.


	15. Birth

Birth

Guinevere gave birth to a baby boy a month early on May Day. The knights were away from home when she went into labor and Elaine and Isolde had been very worried that Arthur would not be there to see his child enter the world. Somehow Arthur did make it, although it could be because both Guinevere and her son were very stubborn and held off for a day for Arthur.

Arthur had rushed into the room where Guinevere was giving birth just as their son made her entrance. After a couple of minutes alone, Arthur brought the baby out to meet the Knights. Elaine smiled as she watched them coo at the baby. One would never know that those fierce Knights were really big softies for children.

The one scene that Elaine very much believed she would keep as long as she lived was the sight of Galahad and Lancelot together. Galahad couldn't see the baby all that good so Lancelot lifted the eight-year-old up so he could see his "cousin" better She smiled. It was odd, but during the last few months she had been feeling as if they were a family more often then she used to.

She realized as she watched her son and his father that she really did love Lancelot. It hadn't been love at first sight and there had been a few months when she had first learned she was pregnant that she had hated him but that was it. Somehow over the last few years she had fallen in love with first Knight.

Oddly enough, it didn't worry her or scare her. She felt very comfortable with this revelation. She continued to smile and she walked into the room where Guinevere laid resting. She started cleaning up the mess made in the rush of the actual delivery (which was surprising considering it took 2 days to get there). When she was finished, Arthur had returned into the room and the Knights had dispersed to find their own families if they had them.

She walked out of the room and was pleasantly surprised to see Lancelot still standing there. He didn't say anything but smiled one of those smiles she was sure charmed tons of women before her and she would admit it charmed her too, to an extent. He took her hand and the two walked out to the tavern where an impromptu celebration was being held for the birth of the prince, Marcus Castus. As they sat, she wondered if the old women were at least partially right about her.

The very best Knights in the world were hers to cherish and love. Lancelot her love, Galahad her son. Tristan her silent friend, Bors her boisterous up lifter. Her "Brothers" Galahad and Gawain. There was Arthur who was her King but also her friend who listened to her but also made sure she listened as well.

She loved them all. She couldn't imagine her life any different then it was now.

* * *

Well, now she knows. I'm going to try to finish this before I leave on Friday so don't be surprised if I update one day with two chapters:) Right now I have up to 16 written. I think we will have about 18 parts. Depends on how long I take it.

* * *

Review Responses:

_Cardeia_: That review still makes me laugh. Gives me plot bunnies as well. The picture of Galahad and Gawain doing figure eights in some field somewhere and then returning it for another car to test drive:)

Well here is another slice of Camelot life, although I think I made Elaine a bit too happy but :Shrugs: Hope you enjoy this one.


	16. Rain

Rain

It was raining. Pouring actually, and yet several of Bors children, Galahad, Gawain, Galahad the younger and Elaine were dancing and playing around in it beside the tavern where Vanora, Bors and Lancelot watched quite dry.

"I just those children don't get a cold. You know if one gets it, they all do." Vanora shook her head. Bors merely snorted and continued to watch his children play, occasionally drinking out of the cup beside him.

"I hope that isn't one of her good dresses," Bors commented before taking another sip. "Because she's going to get very muddy with that lot."

"I'm sure she's aware of it." Vanora replied with a smile. "You know she told me once she wanted to have a large family because she had been an only child and it had been very lonely for her. I think she has sort of adopted the village children as her own almost."

"She told you that?" Bors was interested in this little tidbit of information. Lancelot on the other hand appeared not to have heard what Vanora had said.

"Yes. We women do converse about things you know." Vanora shook her head. "Lancelot, when are you going to ask her to marry you?" He turned to look at Bors and Vanora and then back at the scene in front of them, grimacing as Gilly fell, tripping Galahad and his sister Helene.

"I haven't really thought of it yet. We only been together for about a year now."

Vanora scoffed. "Just because I waited thirteen bloody years for this one to marry me, doesn't mean Elaine will. You should make sure you have her for keeps before she goes and finds herself someone else." Vanora doubted that the girl would, she was in love with Lancelot and it seemed to be very sincere. "Besides, by all accounts you've been having some strange courtship for the last ten years."

"Think I should Bors?"

"Why the hell are you asking me for? It's your girl, you decide to marry her."

"I suppose it would be a good idea to marry her."

"About time." The three turned to see Galahad walk up behind them. "I would have thought you would have realized she was the one for you a long time ago. Your usually not that dense." The younger knight smiled. "Of course, there has been a pool going on amongst the Romans. I think the top choice right now is that Elaine is going to run off with that twit Marcus Silva."

Lancelot just smiled back and shook his head. He already knew that Galahad and the others had been trying to get him and Elaine together ever since her arrival in Camelot. He had lied when he had said he hadn't thought of marrying her before. He had since Tristan and Isolde's wedding. It was a large step, but he now realized it was the right one to make. He had already talked to Arthur.

After all he did love her.

* * *

Sorry about not having the review responces, but I'm trying to get ready to go home tomorrow and finish this so I'll be putting the responces in a chapter or two. Thank you for reviewing and for reading this:)


	17. Proposals Deux

Proposals.

Elaine had thought it was slightly odd that Lancelot had asked her to meet him down by the Lake, particularly when he could have just told her what he wanted to say in the hall when they had ran into each other. However she had agreed and was now standing at the edge of the lake, watching the reflection of the moon on the water.

She knew exactly when he had arrived, but didn't say anything. He continued to watch her for a few minutes before walking to stand next to her.

He couldn't believe he was nervous. After all this was Elaine of all people, who had seen more then one side of him that wasn't particularly shining. He looked down at her, wondering why he hadn't noticed how well she had suited him even back in the beginning.

Ah, right. Guinevere.

But that was the past, and this was night for the future. He took her hand in his and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" That wasn't exactly what he had planned on doing it. He had had a whole speech ready for doing this but when the time came he couldn't get all those words out and ended up blurting out that question.

Elaine's response was simply a raised eyebrow.

"One question before I answer. What about your feelings for Ginny?" That had been the one thing that had kept her from telling him that she loved him. She didn't want him to feel guilty for not loving her back if that was the case.

"Gone. I haven't seen her as anything but a friend for several years now." Elaine smiled.

"And for me?" Lancelot looked at her oddly, wondering how she couldn't have known how he felt.

"I love you, or haven't you realized that yet?"

"Well, your skills in communicating that fact were lacking, Sir Knight."

"I do love you, don't believe otherwise, Elaine." She smiled.

"Well, then I suppose my answer would be yes, since I love you too." Lancelot smiled at her odd way of answering the question, and leaned down and kissed her. They parted when they heard cheering in the distance. They turned to see that several of the Knights had followed them down to the lake. Percy was shaking his fist in the air in triumph. Of what, neither of the two watching knew. They looked at each and started laughing. They walked to where the others were standing, still holding hands. The group walked together into Vanora's tavern where they celebrated the new engagement.

It might not be the most romantic proposal ever given, but for them it was the right one. They had their friends to celebrate with and each other to be happy with. As Elaine sat down at one of the tables and Lancelot put his arm around her, she thought how perfect it really was. After all, who needed all the superficial stuff when you had love and good friends?


	18. Weddings

Chapter 18:  
Weddings

A/N: See? I told you I wasn't giving up yet. This is the last chapter of this particular fic as far as I can see. I am considering doing another fic about Gawain using the same writing style but I want to use a different number. What do you guys think?

Reviews are below the chapter.

* * *

The wedding had actually gone though with out a problem. Not even the usual wedding mishaps marred the beautiful event. It was a perfect ceremony, preformed by King Palles himself followed by an equally perfect celebration.

Well, it had almost passed without any a problem as Galahad had somehow managed to overturn a wine barrel and nearly got pinned underneath. The older Galahad had seen it and managed to stop the barrel before it came crashing down on the festive nine-year-old.

Elaine sat in the corner watching with a smile as her friends danced the night away. Even Vanora and Bors were still there, their children (and Galahad) being cared for by one of Elaine's new found friends, who had gone home early. Galahad, the knight, was dancing up a storm with some pretty brunette Elaine didn't recognize. Gawain was sitting near the bar with Percy drinking wine and playing a game with the other knight.

Lancelot came and sat beside her.

"Having fun people watching?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Of course. People are such interesting creatures you know. Particularly in such situations as these. How was your dance with Gretchen?" Gretchen was her brother's fiancée and had made each of the knights promise to dance with her, Lancelot being the third in the line. Galahad and Gawain had already danced with her and she was trying to convince Arthur now.

"Alright. She's a better dancer then you, I must say," he said teasingly.

"No, it must be that she's more tolerable of your dancing," she said smiling. "It is a wonderful party. Everyone's having so much fun." She paused and then looked over at him. "Do you remember the night, much like this one, when we met?"

"It's hard not to remember," he said with a grin." I ended up half-drunk out of my wits and stumbled across you bathing nude in one of the springs near your father's home. Things like that certainly continue to live in a man's memory."

"I'm sure they do," she replied. "But that was after the party, not the party itself."

"Well, that was less memorable. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about how much has changed in the last ten years. When we first met things didn't end on good terms. Now we are married. It's so completely different from where we were back then, who we were."

"True, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did. Now come on and dance with me."

"I thought you didn't like my dancing," She said as he pulled her up and onto the cleared flooring where others were dancing.

"No, I said your sister-in-law dances better then you, not that I didn't like your dancing." He spun her around and brought her back to him. "Although now that you mention it..." She rolled her eyes. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Tonight was a night to celebrate new beginnings and second chances, and as they danced, both were glad for both.

* * *

Reviews to this chapter will be responded to by email if it is given (or your signed in which then I will just follow the long trail to where the emails are kept;) )

Reviews:

_Cardeia:_ Thanks so much for keeping along with this story. I've always looked forward to your reviews (and updates of your own stories).

15: Yeah, she did. She certianly is getting something better in life now. Family is definately important to her, as you can see by the fact she had her father do the ceremony in the chapter above.

One of these days I am going to venture over there (fictionpress) and find you. Are you going by the same name over there?

16: I was in character? Thanks, that means alot because I'm always afraid I'll mess up the characters. I think that is why I overdose some of my other fics with OCs. They are a harder to mess up:)

And the tradition continued, although this chapter was a pain because I typed it up on notepad as my grandmother didn't have word on her computer and no internet. So I had to self-count the words. I was off, but I still counted 519 (It ended up being 526) took a while to trim it down to 500. Every chapter is exacly 500 with the exception of one that is 1000. It was really fun doing that. I'm considering doing another fic the same way, only with a different number.

17: Well, as they say...if there is a will there is a way. The Knights wanted to see it finally happen, so they had the will to stay quiet. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if they had managed to alert Lancelot and Elaine. Granted I think those two were a little focused on the current happenings to pay attention to the moving whispering shadows:)

I know what you mean by the loneyness and shopping, although for me it's not really shopping. I stop by Barnes and Nobles and read thier books looks guilty I've read two books there so far and started another although the first book I ended up buying (Attack of the Clones) and only went because B&N had air conditioning..

_Jael: _Thanks for your continuing to read this during my mad-writing dash. I'm glad you like it.

15: They are. I think it is either they are in the second childhood phase where they have to play with them or they are in the "Will they break?" stage.

_Evenstar-mor2004:_ Thank you for your continuous reading:)

15: Well, as you can see they got together:) As far as I know I am finishing it with this chapter. However, I will never say that I won't do sequel one-shots if suddenly a story idea from this particular twist of the universe. But for now, this is it. I'm glad you've liked what you have read and would read more if there was.

_Dellis:_ Thank you for continuing to read this story.

15: Thank you! I am very glad you approve of Elaine.

_Blueicedragon129:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Paris? Are you a exchange student there?


End file.
